User blog:TKandMit/Michael Myers vs Jack Skellington. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Off-Season
Read this first. This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Woo! Hello and welcome back everyone to a new off-season of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, celebrating my favorite holiday of the year, Halloween. The holiday's skeletal icon of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack Skellington, comes to battle the Halloween slasher figure, Michael Myers. And I'm very pleased to have made this battle with the help of my good friend playing Myers, Flats, who also released a Halloween special earlier this month that you all should check out. Warning: a couple of the links in the battle lead to gory deaths from the Halloween franchise, so readers beware. So yes, get some candy, dress up, and enjoy the battle :} Cast Nice Peter as Jack Skellington (voice) Tech N9ne as Michael Myers EpicLLOYD as Captain Kirk (reused footage and mold for Michael Myers mask) Intro Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle 'Jack Skellington starts at 0:22.' Battle Jack Skellington What’s this? What's this? A stalker standing right there? Who's he? Who's he? A murderer of his own care? Slashing and smashing all the families for years, The maddening of Haddonfield’s population for fears, Old screams still instill the viewers full of cheap thrills, I swear you'd be killed if you disappeared like your sequel! But you came back a Zombie, and with lyrics, you decayed. ‘Cause once, you were great, but how ugly you became. I’ve already battled a spookier, oogier Boogeyman! I inspire, while you do super-unnatural movies, man. So he's slicing up his peeps, as he's just another psycho, And he's lighting up the streets, just like another Michael. Michael Myers The Pumpkin King’s getting carved when the Boogeyman shakes up, Leave no remains to rake up, reShape you like the clay you’re made of! (Cha!) It’s the Return of Michael Myers - and he’s H20 times as homicidal! He’s Back, bringing better rap attacks than Jack since I was a child! (Cha!) Same routine year after year has this queer trying to play hero, Wrecking Christmas cheer, proving his puppet show’s a bunch of Zeroes. Mark your calendars - See now, they know what the Eve’s ‘bout! The day this Disney clown catches a beatdown in Halloweentown. But hear this, I leave scripts flipped and pricks slit like Judith. You’re in for a treat against my tricks, the real king of the Season of the Witch! Jack Skellington Face it: Kirk better beam up to Scotty and Spock, If he wishes to get dirty with the shoddiness he talks! It's kill after kill, making us all scream, Yet film after film, it's the same routine. I'm the spirit of Hallow's Eve; the hero of Christmas! The legend you'll follow, even Zero could dig this! I'm iconic of my people, your knife unleashes evil, I'm tearing you apart, and it looks like you're part beetle! Michael Myers Check my history - Unlike your pumpkin suit, I’m not hurt by fire, A manipulative liar can’t withstand the Revenge of Michael Myers! This fake Samhain can’t bring the same flames found in my game, Bringing a centuries worth of pain, break you like your Memory Chain! Reviving my Curse come October thirty-first, there’s much to see, (Cha!) Fuck with me? Bitch, plump to your knees and digest my Pumpkin seeds! (Cha!) I’m better squaring off with Krueger, leave this Elf on the Shelf! You’re just an sad emo fad who’s trying to scare Fear Itself. Who won?! Who's next? Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? Jack Skellington Michael Myers Hint for next battle: Category:Blog posts